


Fear and Touch

by sassyprep87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Twilight (Movies), self - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Post Rape, intended rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyprep87/pseuds/sassyprep87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories from her past bubble up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Touch

She carries a knife now. It's always in her pocket, nothing big, but enough to feel safe if he was to come behind her to claim her again. She locks down her feelings now, her fear, her anxiety, she locks it down so no one will see the terror behind her eyes, the terror that fills her mind. She slowly gets out of the car with her blade open, tapping it gently against her leg. Before she moves forward away from the open door she always looks around. She listens. She's desperate to make sure things are ok. Her mind flashes, her breath hitches. She moves forward, her boots crunching on the gravel, her door closes and she turns to face her home. The lights are on, just in case. She hears the crack of a branch and she freezing, trying to find a face in the forest behind her home. Her mind blanks and her fear takes over. She's running, desperate to reach the door to her house, he grabs her, she can smell the liquor on his breath. He came for her, just like he said he would. He said he would be there for her, he would come for her on this day. His rough whiskers rub against her cheek, his arms tight around her body, locking her arms against her side. She screams. She fumbles for her knife, scared that she'll drop it if she does get ahold of it.

"Your loved ones aren't home…"his voice is soft, silky, yet you can hear a distinct gravelly tone to it. His voice was once very soothing, his voice was something she craved. He pulls her back, dragging her, she's kicking her booted feet, trying to slow him down.

"Mine…"he hisses, he licks the right side of her neck, she thrusts her head back and knocks into his face, she can hear the crack of his nose. His hand starts to rub down her body, hard, almost as if he's scraping at the clothes, the skin underneath, it's like he was trying to rip your soul out of your body, just by his touch. His hand reaches her pocket and pulls at his knife which she had managed to get out. He flicks the blade open and runs it softly against her jeans, not cutting, but tempting to scare her, it works. She tries to yank away, he pokes the tip at her upper thigh, she stills.

"Mine…You were always meant to be mine." The liquor smell burns, she felt like she was getting drunk off of it. "I did all of this for you" Sweet darkness flitters around her mind, she shakes her head and screams again, she stomps backwards aiming for his legs. She gets to his knee and he drops to the ground, he pulls her with him, smashing her face into the gravel. Pain radiates through her face and her thigh, he has managed to stab her, not deeply but enough to break skin and bleed.

He rolls her over and sits on her waist, straddling her. He pins her hands above her head and presses his lips against hers. It was a hard kiss, forceful, she held her breath, he presses his fingers into her jaw making her yelp in pain. He drives his tongue into her mouth, he grounds his hips into hers and she tries to buck him off. He moves back again, sitting up and grins. It's an evil grin, it drips disdain and loathing. He doesn't care what he does, she had always been by his side, close friends, always been there, willing to give him another chance. He runs his hand down her jaw and suddenly she feels her face being snapped to the side. He's hit her, again. He had done it before, but she was able to fight back. She regretted not burning him with the cigarette when she had the chance.

His grin widens and he pulls at the hem of his shirt. He pulls it over his head and the tattoos are visible again, he's small. He's not built like her close friends, while they have muscles and tone he is more wiry and less toned. He pulls her hands onto his chest and rubs them down his body and groans, she whimpers. He pins her arms above her head again, one hand holding them. She looks frantically for her knife, it's next to her thigh, she doesn't know how it came out, but imagines that since it didn't go deep it may have fallen out. Tears have fallen from her eyes, they burn, her eyes sting. The fight has started to fall away from her, she feels useless, worthless, and deserving of what's to come. He's kissing her again, forcing her to open her mouth again and he's being pulled from her. She hasn't found her voice yet, her body suddenly light. She gasps for air and moves to wiggle her arms, but he's still gripping her wrists. He's angry. He's infuriated that he's been interrupted; he tightens his grip on her wrists, digging his nails into skin. She squeals in pain again, she's screamed enough. She doesn't want to add fuel to the fire. She's being touched, soft, fluttering hands, barely putting pressure on her, their examining her. She hears grunting and lolls her head to the side, catching a glimpse of him being held up by another man, he's being punched in the gut and his face is bleeding more than from his nose. He's still smiling, laughing menacingly. The words that fall from his lips trickle into her ears.

"She deserved it…all of it. She wanted all of it, she's mine. I will own her, I'll be back for her, I always will be." another thud is heard as another fist hits his stomach. His laughter is dying and angry, threatening words echo around her. Threats against him, telling him to stay away and reminding him of where he's going, this time to stay; jail.

She's being pulled up slowly and she whimpers and tries to pull away. Her tears still burn her eyes. Soothing hush sounds weave their way into her mind. Two more sets of hands are on her and she cries out, her vision still a bit foggy and she reaches to touch the faces in front of her. She reaches forward clings to her friends' neck, sobbing great heaves into his neck. He holds her close and picks her up, cradling her to his chest. Her body is shaking, she doesn't want to be seen as fragile but that's exactly what she is right now. She clings to him, pulling herself as close as possible; if she could bury into his skin she would do it. Her pain finally turns its outwards and she feels the darkness flooding her mind and she goes limp. He doesn't let her go though, he know she needs what she always craved, always asked for, always did when she saw all three of her boys; touch


End file.
